kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Africa
Following are RKC divisions: *Sinai *Egypt *Nubia *Tibesti *Libya *Tunisia *Atlas *Maghreb Aegyptus Paeninsula Sinaïtica *Corresponds to: Sinai Peninsula Despite its forlorn and empty landscape, this barren territory is a vital roadstead for Egypt's imperial ambitions: pahraohs of past eras have trundled down eastwards on chariot on their way to the wars in Asia. Egypt *Corresponds to: Egypt Called Kmet by the locals and Aegyptus by the highborn Ptolemaic rulers, age-old Aegyptus is the ultimate prize for any lucky conqueror. Already blessed with ample food supplies due to the mud (after which the Egyptian speaking population have named their land after) of the Nile, Aegyptus has a substantial population and a booming economy based on the export of grain and commodities sourced from Arabia, Africa and India to boot. So Pharaoh, what more could you ask for? Aegyptus Inferior *Alternate name: Alexandria Ptolemaica Formerly known as Ra-Kehet, Lower Egypt is now dominated by the city of Alexandria. The sires of Pharaoh were wise enough to seize this land for their own following the passing of Alexander the Great, for its strategic location and fertile croplands allows it ample supplies and manpower to feed your armies. Aegyptus Superior Western Desert This desolate parcel of desert has more worth that meets the eye: somewhere in the dunes here is an oasis which is considered sacred to Serapis, the chief deity of Egyptian pharaohs. Magna Maurentania Home to the many tribes Greek geographers have called Moors or Maures ("black ones"), they are dominated by the Gaetuli, who are thought to have their home stretching all the way to the southernmost frontiers of the northern African desert. Gaetulia Adraria Legend holds that beyond the southern borders of this land, there are cities built over some of the most spectacular gold mines ever known to man. But is it all a myth? Agysimba Garamantia Based around the desert city of Garama, the inhabitants of this land are ferocious chariot-driving slavers whose prowess are aided by their fearsome reputation and the underground sources of water upon which their culture has built itself. Salt and slaves are brought up by the barbarians of the dark heart of Africa to be sold by the Garamantoi who make their home here. Tibesti The deadly sands of this place belie the natural wealth and fertility of its mountain valleys which have been the home of various tribes ever since the dawn of civilisation. Hogaria Numidia *Corresponds to: Atlas Founded by one of the tribes derived from the Moorish culture, Numidia has come a long way from its nomadic roots, having been prospered by commerce and industry sponsored by Punic merchants. The Numidians, however, are divided up into two different tribes who hate each other. Masaesylia *Alternate names: Massaesylium Founded on the western half of the Atlas, this is the land of the Masaesyli, a Moorish tribe with trading ties to Carthage. Maesulia Maesulia, the capital of the Maesulians, is the largest and most prosperous city of the Numidian tribes. Africa In ancient times, "Africa" referred only to the central part of the Mediterranean coast of the continent. The region of Africa covers two sub-regions: the territory of Utica and Libya. Utica *Corresponds to: Tunisia Named after the first city built by the Phoenicians here, Utica is now the home of an even greater city: Carthage. Possessing one of the most strategic harbours in existence, it is no wonder that the city of Carthage has become a major power. Libya *Corresponds to: Libya Although "Libya" in reality covers most of the sandy deserts directly west of the northern reaches of the Nile, "Libya" in Kings & Conquerors covers the three territories of Cyrenaica, Tripolitania and Phazania which were never truly part of the Egyptian empire. The sandy wastes of Libya are home to an odd mix of peoples: Greeks and Phoenicians have colonised the northern shores of Tripolitania and Cyrenaica, while the original nomadic peoples of the land continue to haunt the desert wastes of Phazania. Cyrenaica Located in northeastern Libya, Cyrenaica is an enclave of Greek colonies dominated by the city-state of Cyrene. Like all Greek parts of the world, civilisation has made a home on these shores, supported by the burgeoning trade in agricultural products and exotic commoditied from faraway lands. Tripolitania Tripolitania is a Phoenician enclave on the western half of the Libyan coast, and is a subsidiary of the Phoenician civilisation that has been in competition with the Greeks. Phazania Although it seems to be a complete wasteland, Phazania covers the strategic trade route between the sea and the Tibesti range to the south. Nubia The harsh and burning sands of Nubia belie its vital role as a source of manpower and wealth for its owners. Kush Alodia